Easter Eggs
A virtual Easter egg is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, web page or video game. This is the list of Easter eggs scattered through out both Fable and Fable II Fable Cursing in Witchwood In the Save The Archaeologist quest, you must guess the name of the Demon Door that he is in. There are four stones from which you must decipher his name. The letters on the stones are I-H-S-T. There are three words that you can make. HITS,THIS,and SHIT. If you spell SHIT, two Balverines will come and attack you, followed by the stones' voice uttering a low 'Shit'. Frying Pan What you need is the Treasure Clues 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, & 6. You will find this in Orchard Garden where there's a barn with nothing in it. The barn has hay cubes near it. There are three hay cubes on top of one another(forming something like a pyramid), between that hay pyramid and the barn, you have to dig, you'll know it's the place if there's a small lock on the barn wall. Dig there. The Frying Pan doesn't have any description, has 100 damage, and heavy. The power of the Frying Pan depends on how many Treasure Clues you have. Harry Potter Reference When donating books to the Bowerstone school, and if the book selected is 'The Book of Spells' Mr. Gout will say "The book of spells? This isn't some potty school of wizardy, you know?" an almost obvious reference to Harry Potter. Hidden Message When choosing your Hero's name, use "Krunk" to get a hidden message. A Pirate far more dreaded then Reaper In the Lost Chapters, there is a grave in Lychfield, which bares the name "Captain J. Sparrow, may the wind always be at your back." Fable II References to the Original Fable Gravestones in Wraithmarsh There are a couple of gravestones in Wrathmarsh, near where you fight the troll, that make references to the original games, such as : Brom (Hero of Oakvale's Father) Rosie (The Teddy Bear) An Unknown Trader(The one who you had to pay 5 gold pieces to for some chocolates for Theresa) Your Health is Low A store in Bloodstone, makes reference to the Guildmaster saying "Your Health is Low" when your health got low. Re-enacting Fable Through out Fable II you will see many kids. If you listen in on them, they are sometimes re-enacting the events and battles of Fable. Captain J. Sparrow Once again this captains gravestone reappears, in Bloodstone behind the wagon right near the ramp when you first enter the town, there is a hidden grave it says "Captain J. Sparrow Oh where did it all go wrong?" Harry Potter in Bloodstone A store in Bloodstone is called the Dark Mark, a reference to Harry Potter. The Normanomicon An obvious reference to H.P Lovecraft's Necronomicon (Book of the Dead) that would be able to summon the Old Ones. In the game, two people read the Normanomicon and summon Hollow Men. Hammerthyst It is possible that this weapon draws its inspiration from the Hammer of the Naaru, a weapon in the World of Warcraft. This weapon was featured prominently in the artwork and trailers for the game. Lion Head Isle On the quest, Treasure Island Of Doom!, you can visit Lion Head Isle, an obvious reference to Lionhead Studios, the maker of the game. In the middle of the island, the ground is shaped like the Lionhead on the logo. Leo Head Leo Head, seems to be yet another reference to Lionhead Studios; as the name Leo translates to Lion from Latin. Terry Cotter's Army The Demon Door in Wraithmarsh opens to a cottage containing several journal entries, telling of how a Boy's named Terry Cotter's Mother who would always read to him dying, and the boy exploring into the garden where he found a tomb of stone warriors, which slowly drove him insane. He can be found dead, lying on his bed with lightning surrounding his body. This is a reference to the Terracotta Army in the tomb of Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of China. Category:Browse